Foxy
Foxy is a fan character. Character Bio Foxy was, at first, one of the losing characters in HTF1234's Vote or Die. But, she eventually becomes the winner in the second Vote or Die. She's a yellow fox with tan markings. She's a calm character who is in fact very playful. Because of this, she has many friends. Foxy is notable for her fear of water. She fears the water so much that she refuses to drink some. But apparently, she enjoys fruits, which are generally high in water. She never realizes that, though. The fruits are possibly her only way to prevent dehydration. Foxy is also an expert survivalist. She knows almost anything that can be done to survive in a sudden harsh condition. However, she never realizes one obvious thing for survival, thanks to her fear. Foxy's Episodes Starring Roles *Wetter is Better *Spin Fun Knowin' Ya (Smith Version) *Helping Helps (Binky Version) *Passion Fruit *Trees Company *Mime And Mime Again (Hiiragi1234 Version) *Getting Ready to Eat *Wilbur's Plush *TGIF the 13th Featuring Roles *Reject Revenge (prior to the second Vote or Die) *Expresso Yourself *Three Bucks *Alternate Universal Remote *Oh, Water World *Teeny Weeny Lemon Squeezy *You Sting So Bad *Platypus Speeds *Hello, Chicken Express Appearances *Witch is Which *Never Spoke of It *Justin Beaver *Young Love *Pain Drain *Cowboy Rescue *Lost My Glamour *Tycoon in the City *Rude Feud *Bake My Organs *Killing Time *Corpse Party Cameo Appearances (prior to the second Vote or Die) *HTF1234's Vote or Die results *Foul Color *Reject Revenge *Swing my Hair *A Colorful Feeling *34th Season Characters wallpaper Deaths #Reject Revenge: Succumbs to poison. #Expresso Yourself: Burned/drowned by coffee. #Wetter is Better: Attacked by Wilson. #Never Spoke of It: Splattered by Splendid. #Spin Fun Knowin' Ya (Smith Version): Chopped in half by a chopped piece of wood. #Helping Helps (Binky Version): Dies when Binky flies too close to a tree branch, decapitating her. #Passion Fruit: Falls and snaps her neck and back. #Three Bucks: She explodes. #Young Love: Killed by the growing rock. #Teeny Weeny Lemon Squeezy: Eaten by Munches. #Cowboy Rescue: Run over by a truck. #Trees Company: Falls down a crack. #You Sting So Bad: Impaled on the back of the head by a projector. #Hello, Chicken Express: Decapitated by the stop sign. #Bake My Organs: Crushed by a table. #Corpse Party: Killed. #TGIF the 13th: Killed by Jason. 'Seen in Fan Games' #Sweet Dreams: Hit by a wave and drowns (if all lives are lost). Seen in Fan Comics #Water Me: Killed in the explosion. Additional #HTF1234 Spectacular cover: Crushed by the number 4 from the DVD's title. Kills *Ruddles: 1 ("Three Bucks") *Scratchy: 1 ("Mime And Mime Again (Hiiragi1234 Version)") *Pierce: 1 ("Water Me") Trivia *Foxy got the third place in the first HTF1234's Vote or Die with 2 votes. However, she eventually becomes the winner in the second Vote or Die. *In Expresso Yourself, marking her first appearance as a non-cameo character, shows her actually ordering some juice, even though it's clear that it's a liquid (water). She might not know about juice and other beverages at all, though. Gallery Rejects.png|Foxy in the "losers" group, wanting revenge. 34 Characters.png|Foxy hiding behind a tree. Voteordie2.gif Expresso.png Wetter.png|To Foxy, this is hell. Passion fruit.png Xtreme.png Survivalofthefit.jpg Foxy Trading Card.png|Foxy's trading card. Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Foxes Category:Canines Category:Yellow Characters Category:HTF1234's Characters Category:Season 34 Introductions Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Characters who won Vote or Die Category:Characters Who Rarely Survive Category:The Happy Tree Fanon Show